Betrayal for love
by Sayuri no Virgo
Summary: "A verdade era que, antes de tudo, deveria amá-lo uma última vez." (Aspros x Defteros)


**Disclaimer: **Personagens originais do Titio Kurumada; fic sem fins lucrativos e altamente angst e dramática. Contém Incesto e Violência, caso não goste do tema... Sinta-se livre para retirar-se.

**Avisos:** Gente, antes de mais nada, peço desculpas pelo atraso com relação às fics... Costumo ser bem perfeccionista e prefiro isso tudo à dar de presente para alguém algo que, essencialmente, eu não vá gostar de receber. Me apaixonei pelo enredo do início ao fim! Isso significa que (caso me conheça) a fic possui um teor dramático e essa, em especial, pesado.  
Quis algo que fosse a cara dos nossos gêmeos, Per. Algo que... Combinasse com nossa escrita, nosso gosto, pegando emprestado a idéia do RPG da Masmorra. Mesmo para quem não participa do nosso fórum irá entender o drama dos dois, pois eu fiz questão de explorar e detalhar toda uma história que... Para mim, tornou-se apaixonante!

Está do jeitinho que a gente gosta!

E flor, parabéns! Tudo de bom! Demorei mesmo, mas é de coração! *-*

No mais, boa leitura para vocês! ;*

* * *

_Verdade_. Havia lhe contado toda a verdade, sem se importar com as consequências. Sem deixar frestas, sem deixar suspeitas e sem permitir que lhe escapasse um único detalhe. Defteros estava sob a mira de uma Glock, fitando os olhos magoados e profundamente irritados de Aspros. As mãos dele tremiam e as pupilas dilatadas indicavam seu estado alterado, enquanto o menor chorava em silêncio esperando a própria morte. Não. Não se importaria se fosse ele quem acabasse com tudo aquilo, afinal ele tinha o direito, não tinha? O consangüíneo sentira-se usado, manipulado e agora culpava-se de ter confiado no outro como fizera. Entregara-lhe a própria vida, a própria alma, em troca de que? De uma traição? Da constatação de que Defteros era um verdadeiro maldito que havia lhe enganado todo aquele tempo? E por quê? Para que?

- Eu só quis te proteger... – A voz grave e característica do moreno ecoou pela sala do apartamento, agora destruída pelo surto que Aspros tivera ao ouvir que o gêmeo, seu amado irmão, fazia parte de uma organização policial internacional e investigava a sociedade no qual estava envolvido. – Eu só queria ficar perto... Eu só...

- Proteger? – Questionou o outro ácido, ainda com a pistola na direção da cabeça de Defteros. – Você se aproveitou dos meus sentimentos para se infiltrar na _Masmorra_¹! Foi por isso que veio a Roma, não foi? A sua intenção desde o início era essa não é? – Aproximava-se lentamente, buscando controlar-se e firmou os dedos no metal, puxando o gatilho. – Porque não confessa logo de uma vez? _Sabe que vai morrer em breve_... – O cano foi na têmpora do menor, pressionando com certa força fazendo-o fechar os olhos com igual intensidade.

O militar tremia um pouco, soltando o ar pelos lábios entreabertos e o corpo pressionado contra uma mesa, as mãos agarrando-se no objeto lenhoso com angústia. Somente um único arrependimento: não ter conseguido demonstrar o quanto o alterado Advogado lhe era querido e amado. E não queria ser destruído deixando-o viver com a sombra de um assassinato, principalmente por saber que isso faria com que o outro permanecesse com a idéia fixa de que ele fora um total – e insensível – filho da mãe. E a versão real era totalmente contrária e avessa àquelas idéias. Aqueles sentimentos _nunca_ permearam o coração de Defteros. Ao intuir o tiro adquiriu coragem para se mover contra o irmão e afastar o cano de sua têmpora, fazendo a bala eclodir no chão próxima a seu pé. Uma mão firme apertava o pulso de Aspros, enquanto este o empurrava com mais brutalidade contra a mesa, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e reagir contra os dedos do mais velho em sua garganta.

- Não... Me ouça... – Implorou buscando seus olhos, sabendo que se realmente quisesse o venceria na força, mas não queria piorar sua desvantagem na atual circunstância. O gêmeo deveria lhe compreender com a razão, fazendo-o voltar a si – pois parecia outra pessoa. E como doía vislumbrar aquele mar límpido corroído de decepção! – Por favor... – Sussurrou com mais veemência buscando empurrá-lo, mas a mera tentativa fez o outro pressioná-lo mais a ponto de curvar-se para trás e ser rendido.

A mão que segurava o pulso de Aspros foi lançada à mesa com violência, onde este entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e o fitou indignado, triste, exigindo explicações somente com o olhar. Respondeu os apelos de Defteros parando de tentar matá-lo por asfixia na ausência de uma pistola, e permitindo que os orbes inundassem cristalinos, materializando e expurgando de si toda a revolta que tomava conta de seu íntimo.

_"Meu Jeová, o que eu fiz...?" _Questionava-se o Judeu Militar que carregava a estrela de Davi no peito. Nada, absolutamente _nada _justificaria ter feito seu único amor sofrer. Eram perfeitamente idênticos, de corpo e de alma, que até a dor de um se refletia nos olhos do outro. Merecia a morte por ter destruído todo o sonho que carregavam no coração desde meninos. _"Eu vou voltar, e vou te levar para viver comigo. Seremos livres." _A promessa ainda estava pulsante em seu cerne e marcado a brasa; escapava por entre seus dedos a cada dia que a situação desmoronava sobre sua cabeça – até finalmente ruir. Arrependido, sentia o fel amargo na língua misturado ao salgado da trilha cristalina que maculava sua pele.

Não existiriam palavras e ações que o libertariam da culpa que estava lhe consumindo. Era como um câncer severo e que devorava sua alma a cada instante em que via o irmão naquele estado. Abriu a boca várias vezes para proferir qualquer coisa, falhando estupidamente. O consangüíneo sentia o peito rasgar-se e a hostilidade só fazia aumentar com a ausência de argumentos convincentes. Precisava confiar em Defteros, precisava tê-lo consigo como sempre tivera, pois essa segurança era o que lhe salvava de enlouquecer em meio à Máfia Italiana. A urgência emocional por respostas impulsionou o mais velho a curvar-se sobre o miserável e amado de teu amado irmão, segurando-o pela gola da farda e sibilando em tom de desespero.

- Por favor, diga-me qualquer coisa que me faça crer em tua inocência, diga-me que isso tudo é uma mentira inventada, diga-me... Por favor... _Por favor_... – A ternura velada em sua voz o fazia prisioneiro, tanto quanto o moreno era escravo de Aspros.

- Infelizmente é tudo verdade... – Respondeu fraco, erguendo uma mão e tocando o rosto alvo com a pontinha dos dígitos, desejando limpar seus pecados secando as lágrimas daquele que era mais caro que sua própria vida. Eram tão ácidas que faziam a íris límpida ganhar tons de cinza, como se apagasse a vida contida neles quando ao lado de Defteros. – Quando vim à Roma sob custódia e ordens da Interpol, eu sabia que estava por aqui. Tive meus contatos para _sempre_ ter notícias de que estava bem... Mesmo sumindo por cinco anos e parecendo um exilado do exército Israelense, você acreditou em mim quando retornei...

- E como não acreditar? Que motivos eu tinha naquela época para duvidar de você? – Questionou sentindo o corpo todo pesar com a adrenalina se esvaindo e dando lugar à melancolia venenosa. – Você sempre foi tão íntegro, tão correto... Julguei que tivesse motivos nobres para não me contar a razão de ter sumido por tantos anos... Sem uma carta... Um telefonema... Nada!

- Fui recrutado ainda como Piloto da FAI e foi necessário que eu "morresse" para me tornar um agente que, sem rosto e sem nome, fosse o perfeito instrumento para pegar o Mafioso Italiano que vinha dando problemas em vários países com tráficos de garotos. – Explicou retomando a serenidade da voz e o choro cessando para dar lugar à uma terrível sensação de vazio no peito. Foi se erguendo e levando o corpo de Aspros consigo, abraçando-o e deslizando os dedos até sua mão direita, fazendo a Glock cair com um baque abafado no piso de mármore. Chutou a arma para longe e não desviou o olhar daquele mar infectado de dor nem por um instante.

- Eles deveriam saber que você tinha um irmão gêmeo, Defteros, eles não são tão burros! – Ralhou permitindo que o moreno o abraçasse e lhe desarmasse. Estava se rendendo a ele, o coração retumbando forte e controlando-se para não ceder à tentação de matá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Sabiam. Só que fizeram tudo tão perfeito, que não tinham conhecimento de que _você_ fazia parte da Sociedade com o próprio Mafioso. Quando me propôs trabalhar na Masmorra como Chefe de Segurança, vi ali a oportunidade perfeita para agir. Eu seria aceito e me infiltraria no lugar mais valioso para um agente da Interpol, com acessos aos vídeos do local e confirmando todo o tráfico que a casa oferecia nos prostitutos à venda, leilões e eventos pérfidos. – Falou tudo com indignação.

- E então decidiu me usar e trocou tudo o que tínhamos para entregar meus amigos nas mãos dos agentes internacionais? – Cortou empurrando Defteros para a parede adiante, pressionando-o de modo que não pudesse escapar tão fácil. Segurava seus pulsos e usava o próprio corpo para impedi-lo de sequer se mover.

- Na verdade... Eu disse que nos ajudaria e isso lhe daria méritos para limpar seu nome e seguir adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido. E este seria meu último caso como agente, pois eu não suportaria mais ficar longe de você... Só que não é tão simples... Nunca foi, não é mesmo? – Um sorriso amargurado floresceu no rosto militarizado. – Minha vida dupla nos atrapalhava... E você os considera amigos, é leal a isso... Quem sou eu para lhe exigir que os entregasse para as autoridades?

- _Você_... – Sussurrou com sentimento, movendo-se e socando a parede com força bem ao lado do rosto de Defteros. – É quem eu amo... E me faria trair até meus próprios valores para ficar ao seu lado! – Os fios negros cobriam o rosto e ocultavam a expressão de angústia. – Você, _meu irmão_, é o único capaz de me ferir assim e ainda por cima, ter o meu amor intacto!

- Aspros... – O chamado saiu num fio de voz e se lançou a ele o abraçando com força, como se quisesse protegê-lo do mundo. – No fundo... Eu só queria fazer cumprir o _nosso sonho_...

O contato desesperado e sincero do moreno amoleceu o mais velho, que afundou em seus braços e acomodou o rosto no vão do pescoço do militar, retraindo o corpo e aspirando ocultar-se dos olhos de todos os miseráveis que culpava por aquela situação. A mão direita sangrava muito agora, mas a dor física era ínfima perto do seu emocional. E por muitos minutos ficaram assim, juntinhos, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ouvindo a respiração um do outro e aspirando o cheiro único das peles opostas, mas complementares.

Queriam, desejavam ardentemente, que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Que poderiam sair na rua de mãos dadas sem ter a vida em risco. Eram dois traidores em nome de um _relacionamento proibido_. O apartamento que tanto tinha a marca deles já não era mais seguro; e não poderiam permitir que lhes tirassem a única coisa que restara: _o amor que sentiam um pelo outro_. Não importava quem havia errado, ou quem devia pedir perdão. Naquele momento Defteros só precisava beber um pouco dos lábios do amado, adocicando a língua e substituir o sabor da culpa por algo que valesse a pena morrer. E foi o que fez. Lenta e carinhosamente, conduziu a boca até a do gêmeo e sentiu como se estivessem congelados no tempo. Era uma intimidade atemporal, onde a sua existência não dependia das intempéries lá fora.

Aspros cerrou os olhos e grunhiu receptivo ao beijo, agarrando-se à farda do militar e retribuindo com o sentimento oscilante entre amá-lo ou odiá-lo; manchou de vermelho o tecido branco pelo sangue que havia em sua mão, como que exteriorizando a relação maculada por um desejo de findá-la antes que outro tomasse-lhe o direito único que tinha sobre a vida de Defteros. A verdade era que, antes de tudo, deveria amá-lo uma última vez.

Não tinham muito tempo, mas também não queriam ter pressa. Aprenderam juntos o verdadeiro significado de eternizar um instante, onde o fim não existia e o agora era o mais importante. Guiaram-se as mãos para se encontrarem no alto, ao passo que o maior prendia seu igual contra a parede e saciava todo o seu amor por ele, exigindo e tomando tudo o que achava ter direito. Os dedos fizeram questão de se firmarem em nós que nem eles conseguiriam desfazer depois. Os lábios pareciam estar colados desde o nascimento, buscando da fonte apenas um pouco mais de conforto – antes que o ciclo se completasse.

O moreno sentia a pele rasgar-se junto à farda, queimando junto à língua que invadia a pele e sua essência render-se ao mínimo toque de Aspros; sempre manso, dócil e sereno. Aflito, Defteros conduzia seu próprio coração ao presentear o amado com seus sentimentos; mordia, arranhava, marcava, urgente por alívio. Sempre que os olhos se encontravam, paravam as carícias por um segundo e ficavam a contemplar o outro e o que eles transmitiam eram sempre a mesma mensagem: _Me ame, me ame, me ame de novo, me ame mais uma vez... Eu preciso de você._

Cada qual das partes enfrentou terríveis períodos da vida, sacrificando a própria segurança para um dia retornarem aos braços um do outro. Esse esforço _tinha que valer a pena;_ sentiam-se deslocados no espaço, os tecidos indo ao chão e os corpos procurando uma espécie de união sagrada. A utopia dos irmãos estava impregnada em cada detalhe e pedacinho do ninho que escolheram para se esconder dos preconceitos da sociedade, e era ali mesmo que deveriam ficar até o fim. O mundo poderia estar desabando lá fora, estavam seguros.

- A-Apros... – Chamou o menor vacilante e aspirando encará-lo. Os dígitos amaciaram os leves hematomas do pescoço, trazendo o outro até onde pudesse alcançar seus lábios e depositar ali singelo voto de ternura. – Acreditas em meu amor? – Indagou num murmúrio grave, oscilando entre o medo e a doçura na voz.

- Eu nunca duvidei... – Respondeu sincero, observando-o com seriedade. – Só fiquei frustrado por não poder viver mais tempo esse sentimento. – Estava triste, mas somente pelo fato de que imaginara envelhecer ao lado de Defteros. – Acredito. – Enterneceu brandamente próximo ao ouvido do militar, guiando-o para si num abraço erótico e roçando as partes íntimas. Ao sentir o amado amolecer em seus braços, o roubou num beijo que expurgava a alma do gêmeo para fora e a conduzia até onde se encontrava a sua.

Logo os amantes encontraram a maciez da cama e o aconchego dos lençóis, reconhecendo-se e entregando-se como se fosse à primeira vez. Ensandecidos de desejo, brigavam por domínio no mesmo território e derretiam-se em um suave brilho cristalino que banhava as peles distintas. Provocações e sons de prazer tornavam-se audíveis, arrastados, misturados; rosnados peculiares e força para prender o maior abaixo de si, exigindo tê-lo da mesma forma.

Moviam-se harmoniosos e rolavam um sobre o corpo do outro, decorando e redecorando cada curva e textura, o gosto das peles salgadas e o suave amargor do néctar que foram à causa do florescimento do amor entre os dois. Ao se aproximarem do ápice, juntos, sentiram particular aperto no peito que alavancou o surgimento de lágrimas e um choro silencioso... Na angústia por ser a última vez.

Abraçaram-se na intimidade com força, e Defteros acabou por iniciar uma prece a Jeová que Aspros acompanhou enquanto se embalavam por longos minutos. O torpor dissipado e os corações de volta à freqüência normal, fitaram-se. O menor ainda chorava, porém Aspros secou a trilha ácida com beijos cálidos, confortando o moreno agora manso e totalmente vulnerável. Era aquele momento em que, após entregar _tudo,_ a sua vida já não lhe pertencia... E se o outro realmente quisesse e desejasse, poderia matá-lo. Não resistiria.

- É realmente necessário? – Indagou o moreno retoricamente.

- Eu sinto muito... Mas só permito se for por minhas mãos. – Ainda por cima do amado, inclinou o braço na direção de uma gaveta na mesinha ao lado da cama. Abriu, jogou alguns pertences ao chão e por baixo da madeira puxou outra pistola. Charmosa e banhada a ouro, era uma Beretta nove milímetros. Presente antigo do patriarca da família, mantinha a arma escondida em caso de emergência. Jamais imaginara na vida que a usaria contra seu próprio irmão.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why_

Desde meninos apreciavam a afável presença um do outro. As risadas e brincadeiras ecoavam na mente dos dois, que desde o berço não suportavam a separação_. Daliah²_ era obrigada a amamentá-los juntos no mesmo horário, a permitir que os bebês ficassem no mesmo espaço e tudo o que acontecia com um refletia no outro. Os choros e rumorejos, os primeiros toques e olhares e até mesmo as primeiras palavras foram aprendidas juntos. Suas crianças, _suas tão amadas crianças_...

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silence moments imagine you be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

A Família Levy, enraizada em Israel e Judaica, possuía imenso orgulho pelos seus herdeiros e _Namir_³ custeava os gastos com estudos enquanto sua esposa era responsável pela educação nos costumes religiosos do País. O mais velho dos gêmeos fora encarregado de focar-se em assumir a tradição de guiar as próximas gerações, sendo eleito pelo pai na introdução dos assuntos políticos e econômicos que permeavam seus negócios. A ambição de Aspros, entretanto, estava além do círculo familiar. Recusou-se e ao completar a idade apropriada, despediu-se de seu amado irmão e mudou-se para Roma a fim de estudar Direito. Defteros decidira permanecer por preocupar-se com Daliah e ser mais entregue à religião que o consangüíneo; além do mais, era sensível e dado às artes realizando exímio trabalho artístico com pinturas em tela, ajudando assim nas despesas da casa.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all, so I can go home_

O desgosto causado no Patriarca pela desobediência de Aspros o levou a viciar-se em jogos de azar, além de se envolver com pessoas de má fé. Não fosse pelo outro filho, a mãe sofreria agressões e abusos sexuais, mas Defteros enfrentava Namir e a protegia. O valor de um lar estava na essência do moreno, que aprendera com sua adorável "Estrelinha" o quanto a estrutura doméstica era _indispensável _para o suporte do que os integrantes enfrentavam fora de casa. Respeitava-a e amava-a acima de tudo, ocultando a verdade do irmão, visando protegê-lo dos incidentes e deixá-lo tranqüilo. Aspros confiava no amado, sabia que ele faria tudo o que fosse correto, tal qual era de sua índole doce e serena. Isso sustentava a promessa dos dois, de que o maior retornaria ao lar e viveriam juntos como mereciam.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silence moments imagine you be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Guerras Civis dominaram o país com fanáticos terroristas, forçando Defteros a se alistar para o Exército Israelense. Sua alma tenra era justa demais para querer mergulhar nos problemas hipócritas que o Governo se envolvia, mas a possibilidade de _fazer algo _tornara a convocação agradável. Dias antes de vestir a farda estava em casa com Daliah, e ao telefone com Aspros contando a novidade, quando Namir surge bêbado e com alguns agiotas. Pérfidos, desejavam levar Daliah como forma de pagamento. Após algumas discussões, que macularam a paz reinante dentro daquelas paredes, Defteros tomou posse de uma arma e matou a sangue frio o próprio pai, além dos três homens que o acompanhavam. Não fora culpado pela ocorrência por ser um soldado e levara a mãe consigo para a base militar. Antes de apresentar-se aos seus superiores, a senhora abençoara seu filho com um colar de ouro cujo pingente era uma delicada e belíssima estrela de Davi.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time_

Após ganhar o diploma na província Italiana, Aspros passara por dificuldades financeiras e recusava toda e qualquer ajuda boba que a mãe lhe enviava. O contato com Defteros resumiu-se em cartas e telefonemas. Remoíam-se de saudades do cheiro e do carinho um do outro, mas enquanto o recém Advogado buscava seu próprio respeito no vasto campo das leis humanas, Defteros fazia o mesmo em missões do exército. Pouco a pouco, seus esforços começaram a ser recompensados. Vieram as honrarias, as condecorações, as promoções, as defesas vencidas, a satisfação de ter um lugar ao sol e a admiração – e inveja – de alguns. O militar renomado fora transferido para a FAI e o Advogado tornou-se corrupto aliando-se à Máfia Italiana.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silence moments imagine you be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Cinco primaveras haviam se passado sem nenhuma notícia até um homem "exilado de Israel" aparecer à porta de Aspros, oferecendo-se para viverem juntos, e se enamorarem conforme os sonhos pueris daquelas almas que se amavam acima de qualquer conduta ou preconceito. Agente da Interpol, Defteros fora enviado a Roma para pegar o Mafioso da Cosa Nostra que traficava garotos de vários países levando-os à prostituição. Por convite de Aspros entrou no coração da Masmorra valendo toda a sua vida dedicada a realizar o bem... Mas a que preço? O gêmeo estava em sociedade e sua essência era incorruptível! O mundo começou a desmoronar quando a organização internacional agiu, e o ex-militar traiu os agentes para proteger o irmão de ser preso. Do outro lado, o Advogado agira contra a Máfia para impedir que o amado fosse pego pelos amigos – e conseqüentemente morto.

_All of my memories..._

Caçados pela Interpol e por uma Máfia, envolvidos nos dois lados de uma injusta perseguição, tal qual cara e coroa num jogo sem vencedores. Um último beijo foi trocado entre os amantes, que choravam como se houvessem acabado de nascer; exatamente como acontecia todas às vezes ainda meninos... _Os meninos de Daliah._

O primeiro tiro ecoara pelo cômodo no coração de Defteros, onde as mãos trêmulas se misturavam ao sangue que vertia e o maior entrelaçava os dedos e apertava com força, afundando o rosto no vão do pescoço de seu querido.

- Eu sinto muito, meu amor... Eu realmente sinto muito... Me perdoe... Me perdoe... – Implorava com a voz fraca ao mesmo tempo em que posicionava o cano da Beretta em sua própria têmpora. – _Eu te amo_...

- _Eu também te amo_... – Declarou o ex-militar com profunda e tocável emoção, que causou calafrios em Aspros.

Fechando os olhos com força, o primeiro herdeiro dos Levy não hesita em puxar o gatilho pela segunda vez.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O vento acariciava os fios platinados e rasos, contornando uma feição extremamente doce e marcada pelo tempo. Belíssimas turquesas destacavam-se na pele escura, tornando a figura mirradinha e idosa em algo que exalava sabedoria. Segurava um buquê de lírios brancos, colocando-os cuidadosamente sobre um túmulo que aparentava ser muito bem cuidado. Após as homenagens religiosas próprias da tradição judaica, soergueu-se e desenhou nos finos lábios um sorriso tenro.

Ao começar a se retirar em passos lentos, no peito da agradável senhora estava o colar de ouro com o pingente da Estrela de Davi. Tocava-o com a pontinha dos dedos e orava silenciosamente por seus pequenos que, sabia, estavam nas mãos de Jeová.

* * *

**¹ - Masmorra:** É uma casa ficcional de prazeres com atos ilegais em vários países, onde se desenrola o drama do casal. A idéia foi criada em parceria pela Perséfone, Paris e Yuu-Chan no fórum de RPG Saint Seiya Gaiden Yaoi. Transcrevi o que aconteceria com eles caso aquele enredo antigo continuasse - e era lindo demais para ser desperdiçado!

**² - Daliah:** Mãe dos gêmeos. Pois é gente, em momento algum eu citei que ela havia morrido e deixo na mente de cada um o que aconteceu com ela esse tempo todo, depois que o Defteros entrou pra FAI. No Judaísmo é expressamente proibido a cremação dos corpos e, digamos que ao menos isso foi respeitado no caso dessa família. A Interpol entrou em contato, enviou os corpos e ela vela por eles até hoje, recebendo de volta os pertences dos meninos - o colar por exemplo - e vive tranquila, usufruindo com carinho toda a herança que recebeu deles (e do Exército, que sustenta em caso de morte). Seu nome significa "Estrela Brilhante" no Judaísmo, sendo chamada pelo moreno por "Estrelinha" desde que era menino.

**³ - Namir:** Pai dos gêmeos. Era um bom homem, mas se perdeu na vida... Como vive acontecendo com tantas "boas pessoas" por ai no mundo. Ele representa o amadurecimento de Defteros e a formação de seu caráter, enquanto a mãe representa o elo que o fez permanecer intacto e incorruptível até o final.

A música citada é "Memories - Within Temptation"

Um beijo para todas que ficaram lendo e me ajudando durante a criação dessa fic. ;)

Se tornou um xodó. *-*

Até a próxima!


End file.
